My Life
by Rainna Kudo
Summary: Ini tentang hidupku yang membosankan… tentang aku gadis bodoh yang terus saja melakukan kesalahan yang sama.


My Life

* * *

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter untuk dinistakan di fic saya .-.v

* * *

Summary : Ini tentang hidupku yang membosankan… tentang aku gadis bodoh yang terus saja melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

.

.

.

Hidupku itu membosankan, tak ada yang benar-benar menarik hidupku. Saat aku merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan secepat itu pula kebahagiaan itu pergi.

Teman? Aku memilikinya… cukup banyak. Akan tetapi apa benar mereka itu pantas disebut teman? Maksudku… apa benar orang-orang yang hanya baik saat ada tugas itu pantas disebut teman…

Saat ada tugas mereka datang menghampiriku… tersenyum dan mengajakku berbicara sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu, "Rin carikan tugasku dong! Kita sahabat kan?"

Sahabat? Saat itu aku ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, bahkan kata teman saja belum cukup untuk menggambarkan kalian. Dan sekarang… sahabat?

Bodoh… tapi aku lebih bodoh lagi karena selalu mengiyakan permintaan mereka, selalu mengiyakan untuk dijadikan 'budak' oleh mereka.

Cinta? Maksudmu hal konyol yang selalu sukses membuat buliran bening itu mengalir? Mengalir karena menyadari suatu kebodohan yang dilakukan oleh sistem hatiku. Sistem hatiku itu memang selalu kacau, Dua kali aku jatuh cinta, dua kali pula aku membuka lubang yang sama.

Selalu berharap akan sebuah harapan palsu.

Kau ingin tahu ceritanya? Ah tapi kuharap jangan terlalu berharap akan adanya sesuatu yang menarik disini. Bukankah dari awal sudah kukatakan? Tak ada yang menarik dalam kisahku ini.

* * *

Namanya Kagamine Len. Pertemuanku dengannya biasa-biasa saja, tak ada yang menarik. Hanya dua anak kecil yang kebetulan duduk dikelas yang sama dan juga kursi yang berdampingan.

Dia orang yang mudah akrab dengan sekelilingnya. Senyumnya cukup membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum. Dan senyum itu pula yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

* * *

_Kelas 1 SD… aku menemukan cinta pertamaku._

* * *

"Hoi… Rin kali ini giliranku untuk duduk dengan Rui!"

"Hukum rimba, Len… siapa cepat dia dapat!"

"Dasar gajah!"

Aku menjitak kepalanya dengan keras, tak peduli dengan dia yang terus menggumam kesakitan. Aku tertawa dan dia pun ikut tertawa.

* * *

_Kelas 3 SD… kami semakin akrab_

* * *

Tapi aku lupa akan satu hal… sebuah peraturan paling pertama yang harus kau lakukan jika jatuh cinta—

"Hei… hei… Rin!" Rui memanggilku dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadaku… "Len lagi suka sama seseorang lho!"

"Oh, ya? Siapa?!"

"Namanya… Akita Neru!"

"Oii… Rui! Kamu kan udah janji buat gak nyebarin!"

—jika kau bisa mempersiapkan hatimu untuk jatuh cinta, kau juga harus bisa mempersiapkannya untuk terluka.

* * *

_Kelas 4 SD… aku merasakan yang namanya patah hati_

* * *

Itu kisah tentang cinta pertamaku. Sekarang terserah kalian jika ingin tertawa. Aku tahu itu benar-benar bodoh… sistem hatiku memang sudah rusak ya?

Dan kau akan semakin tertawa ketika mendengar tentang cinta keduaku… atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang kusebut dengan sebutan Pemberi Harapan Palsu…

Ini terjadi saat aku beranjak menuju kursi Sekolah Menengah Atas, saat dimana masa-masa kegilaan terus mendongkrak naik.

Namanya Hibiki Lui… sifatnya hampir sama dengan Len, hanya satu yang membedakannya… Len tidak pernah marah dengan mulut yang terus berkomat-kamit.

Kalau boleh jujur, dia itu sedikit mirip dengan perempuan. Jika kau belum pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki yang hobinya menggosip, maka dengan senang hati aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan Lui.

Yah… tapi justru dia yang bisa membuatku _move on_ dari Len.

Uhmm… _move_ _on_ sebentar mungkin?

S_aat ada tugas mereka datang menghampiriku… tersenyum dan mengajakku berbicara sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu, "Rin carikan tugasku dong! Kita sahabat kan?"_

Kau ingat paragraf ini kan? Dan aku begitu bodoh untuk terlambat untuk menyadari, bahwa Lui sama seperti mereka-mereka yang menyebut dirinya itu 'teman'.

Silahkan tertawa kembali… kurasa aku memang harus benar-benar membawa hatiku ini diperbaiki ya? Sistemnya selalu saja kacau…

Ah sistem otakku juga harus diperbaiki sepertinya… setidaknya agar tidak terus menerus mengirimkan perasaan 'kasihan' saat 'teman' mu meminta untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Tapi bagaimana caranya ya? Ah… sudahlah aku akan memikirkannya nanti. Sekarang aku harus mengedit tugas yang baru saja kukerjakan, juga tugas 'teman-teman' ku.

**_Ah, apa aku melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi?  
_**

**THE END**

* * *

Saya gak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba niat banget bikin fic aneh ini... endingnya bahkan berbeda dengan apa yang saya rencanakan sebelumnya, anggap saja ini sedikit curhat dari Rin yang coretpoloscoret. Yah saya tahu alurnya kecepatan... tapi beneran saya gak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukan (?) dengan fic ini.

Akhir kata, selamat membaca!


End file.
